halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Series 2
right|200px McFarlane's Halo 3 Series 2 has sixteen different figures. Series 2 has a new type of packaging: the blister card, which is much easier to open. Campaign Master Chief action figure.]] This figure is the second Master Chief figure. The Master Chief Series 2 action figure is one of Todd McFarlane's creations for Halo 3. It features Master Chief, with olive-green armor; wielding a Spartan Laser, (even though the prototype was pictured with an M90 Close Assault Weapon System, more commonly known as the Shotgun), it only comes with the Spartan Laser and a Fragmentation Grenade (which the Series 1 version was lacking). It sells for approximately 12.99 USD. Its armor (Chest plate, shoulders, and helmet) is not detachable, despite being said on the package. It was released on June 10, 2008. It will be sold everywhere. Like other Spartan figures, Master Chief has 18 points of articulation, weapon storage on the waist, back, and right leg. John-117, also known as the Master Chief, or 'Demon' to his Covenant adversaries, is a UNSC SPARTAN-II supersoldier. In Halo 3, Spartan-117 faces the marauding Covenant and will finish the fight in his quest to save humanity. This figure is worth 10 Halo Points. Arbiter in his packaging.]] This figure has 18 points of articulation, an Energy Sword, and weapon storage on the Arbiter's right leg. The Energy Sword is very hard to get the figure to hold, as the figure's hand is closed into a tight fist. This figure is worth 20 Halo Points. Brute Stalker The Brute Stalker action figure is one of Todd McFarlane's creations for Halo 3. It features the new Brute Stalker equipped with two Spikers. It is 6 inches tall, with 15 points of articulation. Also, the Brute Stalker will have a removable helmet. The Stalker is a Brute (Jiralhanae) rank. These special units are feared by all factions. Stalkers are covered in gray armor and possess integrated circuitry for Active Camo in addition to their Power Armour. They are tireless in their pursuit of humanity's destruction and show no mercy. This figure has weapons storage on his back. The figure comes packaged with two Spike Rifles already held in it's hands. They are difficult to remove, but not impossible, should a different weapon be wanted for your figure to hold. However, the Spike Rifles feature the weapon pegs on them which slot into indents into the Stalker's hands making them ideal for displaying well. This figure provides 20 Halo Points. ODST This is going to be a replica of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in Halo 3. The ODST figure is armed only with a Battle Rifle. Unlike the ODSTs in Halo 3 this figure doesn't have a white or a red strip on his shoulder. He is 5 inches tall. The price is $12.99. Prices may vary at store location. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) are an elite branch of the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) special forces. Comprised of an all-volunteer fighting force of some of the bravest men the UNSC has to offer, the ODST have served valiantly in many campaigns against the Covenant, including engagements on three separate Halo installations. This figure has 16 points of articulation, a Battle Rifle (that is on a smaller scale than other Battle Rifle that come with other figures, with the exception of the Spartan Scout), and weapon storage on the back. Image:Odstpackage.jpg|The ODST soldier in his packaging. Image:ODST Action Figure.jpg|The 3 ODST action figure. Image:Battleriflecompare.jpg|The ODST's Battle Rifle (bottom) compared with a Battle Rifle from another figure (top). Drone The Drone action figure is one of Todd McFarlane's creations for Halo 3. It features the new Drone from Halo 3, armed with a Plasma Pistol. It is set to be around 6 inches tall, and has 12 points of articulation, as well as folding wings. It comes with a base plate for the figure to stand on because the drones' insectoid structure makes it hard to stand without one. The stand is almost the same as the ones that come with the Series 1 Vehicles (a large oval with the Halo 3 symbol on it). The plasma pistol it comes with does not feature a peg or a peg-hole so it can not be placed on a Spartan's or Elite's belt. It has been noted that the Drone holds the Plasma Pistol in its right hand (the image shows the drone holding its weapon in its left hand, but the actual figure is right-handed), but in the game, all Drones are left-handed. This figure is worth 35 Halo Points. .]] Category:Action Figures Matchmaking Spartan EOD The EOD armor is a new armor introduced in Series 2 for McFarlane's Spartan figures. These figures come in two colors: olive and blue. The olive Spartan EOD is available at any Halo 3 figure retailer. The blue Spartan is only available at Wal-Mart. Both Spartans have a Shotgun and a Fragmentation Grenade. Each figure has 26 moving parts, 18 points of articulation, removable helmet, shoulder plates, and chest plates. They are both worth 10 Halo Points. Image:Halo3s2 spartan-eod-ol photo 01 dp.jpg|The olive EOD Spartan. Image:Eodolivepackage.jpg|The olive EOD Spartan in his package. Image:Blue EOD.jpg|The blue EOD Spartan. Image:Eodbluepackage.jpg|The blue EOD Spartan in his package. Category:Action Figures